Face Off Season Vlll
This Season features 17 Contestants with the show becoming more shocking Dark and high Fashionable than any other season with project runway style challenges with unique makeup effects touch ups and Props but there a twist finalists and winner from previous seasons have return to work with newcomers Episode list Episode 1 Make what You want Foundation Challenge Turn a runway model into a haute couture Character based on who they truly are Reward first pick of Partner Winner Sam Spotlight Challenge Create a Polluted Human using Rare and recyclable materials Top Looks Sam Eric Nick Bottom Looks Robert Jordan Michele Winner Eric Elminated Robert Episode 2 Long Live The Dead Foundation Challenge Apply multiple prosthetics and sitches to create a flesh golem Winner Nick Spotlight challenge Use a historical monarch as Inspiraction for a horrific Undead Ruler Top Looks Lincoln Blake Gene Mina Bottom Looks Eric Michelle Jordan Winner Lincoln Eliminated Jordan Episode 3 Eat or Be Eaten Foundation Challenge Create a feral child Inspired by a background Reward A free invited to the premiere of the jungle book along with the other top looks Winner Whitney Spotlight Challenge Design a Stone Age jungle tribe of cannibals inspired by prehistoric Landmarks in Teams of Three Top Looks Lincoln Nick Gene Bottom Looks Steven Zeke Sam Eliminated Steven Episode 4 Twisted Queens Foundation Challenge Create a Darker version of Sleeping beauty's maleficent based on a demonic statue Reward First pick of fabric in the lab Winner Whitney Spotlight challenge Turn a sweet beautiful disney princess into a evil queen along with a demonic version of their companions Top Looks May Blake and Whitney Bottom Looks Sam Zeke Gene Winner May Eliminated Sam Episode 5 Like father like daughter Foundation challenge turn a little girl into a fairy princess Winner Nick Spotlight Challenge Recreate the child models into half Demonesses along with turing their blue collar fathers into ancient Lovecraftian monsters. Guest Judge Renee o Connor Top Looks Mina Greg Michelle Bottom Looks Blake Gene May Winner Greg Eliminated May Episode 6 Burst out Foundation Challenge Create a unique hairstyle using Flower piddles and leafs for a accessory Reward First Pick of Model in lab Winner Aaron Focus Challenge design a parasitic worm bursting out of a beast based on a real Worm Species Guest Judge Rebecca Gayheart Top Looks Whitney Blake Johnny Nick Bottom Looks Zeke Mina Winner Johnny Eliminated Mina Episode 7 Dance in The Dark Foundation Challenge Create a realistic skin effect using non toxic minterials Winner Blake Spotlight Challenge Work in teams of three to Create Ultraviolet Dancers using a Sci Fi theme Top Looks Nick Eric Gene Bottom Looks Johnny Blake Zeke Winner Nick Disqualified Zeke Note Due to Zeke's violent behavior and disrespect toward the Judges Security came and arrest and telled him he was banned from the computation for life making this the second time someone has gotten disqualified Episode 8 Vampiric Garde Foundation Challenge create overdone jeweled Incrusted humans born from the sea Winner Gene Spotlight Challenge Design Avant Garde Vampires for lady gaga future concert appearance using Fetish Minterials Top Looks Michele Johnny Gene Blake Bottom Looks Eric Nick Aaron Winner Blake Eliminated Eric Episode 9 Super fan Clients Foundation Challenge Create Artistic Graffiti on Models plan white evening Gowns Reward Winner's Design will be featured at White and Dye Fashion Show in Miami Winner Nick Spotlight Challenge Give Huge fans of Face off a FX makeover into their Dream characters ' '''Top Looks Lincoin Aaron Gene Bottom Looks Johnny Whitney Reward A Make up and character Super sized Handbook from krylon Winner Aaron Eliminated Johnny '''Episode 10 Skinning it' Foundation Challenge pick a Fetish Model that has fused with the outfit they're wearing Winner Michele Focus Challenge Design a Fur coat and a Animal Face piece for their nude models based on a floral setting in the world ' '''Top Looks Whitney Lincoln Bottom Looks Blake Michele Winner Whitney Out Michele '''Note this episode features a new type of elimination which who ever has the lowest score on their makeup is Out but is offered a award of $7500 for doing great throughout the season' Episode 11 Bond Girls just want to have fun Foundation Challenge pick 2 random Bond girls and fuse them into 1 Winner Whitney Spotlight Challenge Work in teams of two to create a fusion of each other's Bond girl seen with their previous ones Top Looks Gene Greg Bottom Looks Nick Winner Gene Eliminated Nick Episode 12 Sears The Thing Foundation Challenge Use Basic Makeup supplies around the Sears store to create a character inspired by the halloween town franchise Reward $1000 Dollar Shopping spree Winner Whitney Spotlight Challenge Create a Steampunk Character using unconventional Materials from the sears hardware and household department Top Looks Lincoln Blake Bottom Looks Greg Winner Blake Eliminated Greg Episode 13 Under the Sea Foundation Challenge Design a gross looking hag inspired by a Spooky Cauldron Winner Blake Focus Challenge Create a see through Waterproof Makeup inspired by Weird looking marine creatures Top Looks Blake Lincoln Bottom Looks Whitney Gene Aaron Winner Lincoln Eliminated Gene Episode 14 Runway Makeup part 1 Spotlight challenge to fit the show's project runway Like style The semi finalists must give a preview of A character Group that must include a imperial emperor 5 Subjects and 6 Captured Monsters the person with the highest score goes to the finale in San Francesco In Blake Whitney Lincoln Out Aaron Episode 15 Runway Makeup part 2 Finale Challenge The Artists are sent home to finish their designs in 3 mouths then return travel to San Francesco for the show Winner WhitneyCategory:Unofficial Seasons